Random Drabbles
by MillionDollarNinja
Summary: Hiccup wants to go to Hogwarts. Magic isn't forbidden, or even anything special, but why bother to really learn passed the basics?
1. The oneshots began with this

**I was bored and had this little idea lying around from a story I'm working on but anywho enjoy my little one shot ^-^ and this is my first HHTYD fic so please be nice. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p>"How could you stand up for them?" Stoick yelled out, "They're heartless beast with nothing but killing and destroying on there minds!"<p>

"Bu-but dad I-I-" Hiccup tried to say, but he's never seen his dad so angry he'd never felt so _terrified_ in his whole life. The little ten-year old tried to talk, but the lump in his throat was getting too big.

"Do you have any idea what they're doing? They 'ave killed hundreds of us! Destroyed our homes and takin' away everything we have ever worked for! THEY ARE NOTING BUT SICK MINDLESS MONSTERS!" Stoick bellowed shaking with uncontrollable rage.

"Stoick the lads-" Gobber tried to say.

"And you!" Stoick said turning to Gobber, "You've known? And you didn't say anything? How could you even think Hiccup was speaking the truth? Have you gone mad?" Stoick ordered.

"It wasn't his fault! I made him promise not to tell!" Hiccup yelled out as small tears rolled down his cheeks. "Dad please listen-"

"That's enough out of you, I'm sick and tired of you messing things up Hiccup! Why couldn't you have been born like a normal child! And why did you have to be born my son!"

Everything seemed to freeze in the village as they stood watching the whole argument and for Hiccup it looked like his whole world had just come crashing down.

Stoick took deep long breaths taking control of his anger.

"Hiccup," he said in a much more controlled tone.

However, Hiccup was shaking as small sobs escaped him. He backed away from Stoick shaking and he just looked at him as if he was facing down death itself.

"Hiccup," Stoick said more strongly, "Head home I'm going to have a word with you."

"No," Hiccup said shaking his head, "no you-you were- and-and-" Hiccup sank to his knees and cried.

Stoick was about to pick him up but then growls were heard all around and then four Terrible Terror's came out of the forest each hissing at Stoick.

Stoick grabbed his hammer, but then a huge Monstrous Nightmare shot out of the forest tackling him to the ground pining him underneath him and biting down on his shoulder injecting him with a small amount of venom before swooping away and rapped himself around the crying Hiccup.

"_He is a great hatchling with a heart of pure good and kindness and he is strong maybe not in body but in mind and will and he will not be easily broken! He has a true spirit of a warrior one that will become a great legend!_" Vulcan yelled out defending the young human that he secretly looked at as his own son. Vulcan looked away from the beast and soon took to the skies taking Hiccup somewhere safe away from all the danger.

Vulcan looked dead on ahead still angry at the beast words while Hiccup sat on his neck still shocked at Vulcan's words.

"D-did you really mean all that?" He asked quietly but loud enough for Vulcan to hear.

The big Nightmare smiled, although you couldn't tell from the way his mouth was always curved, and pulled his son up higher to the skies as the sun turned the sky into a golden heaven.

"Every last word." He said softly.

* * *

><p><strong>See told you it was little :D I know it doesn't really make senses but hey it was random. <strong>

**So you like? Review?**


	2. Dad meet my friends

**Another random one-shot and I do guess this ones pretty good ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>"Hiccup where are ya taking me? I have a mee'ing at sunset and I'm not going to be late for it." Stoick said following Hiccup through the forest. They had been walking since late afternoon.<p>

"Just a little more dad trust me," Hiccup said looking back at him. "I just want to show you something and it's really important."

"Important enough to walk this far away from the village?"

"Yes dad it's that important." hiccup said seriously before turning back around.

Stoick could only sigh as he kept on following his son he was also quite surprised Hiccup had not tripped over any roots.

"Okay were here." Hiccup said suddenly as they stood in a small clearing surrounded by tree stumps some rocks and some wild flowers.

"And where is here exactly Hiccup?" Stoick asked getting irritated to have been leaded a simple clearing.

"This is where I want to show you something." Hiccup said as he walked to the center of the clearing and climbed on top of one of the many rocks. "This is where I come when I want to get away from everything, this is where I come to talk with my friends… this is home dad this place is where I can just be me." Hiccup said smiling as he turned and faced his dad who just looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Dad this is where... I almost died." Hiccup said and suddenly low growls could be heard from all directions and Stoick, like any other brave Viking would do, had his weapon out and ready.

Soon a Monstrous Nightmare slowly melted out of the forest above, gliding down and stood no more then a yard away from Hiccup.

"HICCUP!" Stoick yelled out in fear for his son's safety.

Hiccup looked down to see his dad racing in his direction ready to swing his axe and decapitate the Nightmare.

"NO!" Hiccup yelled jumping down and stood up in front of the dragon keeping himself in between them.

"Dad stop!" He shouted only to pushed aside. The Nightmare and Stoick fought hard both not letting up and all while all Hiccup could seem to could do was watch. 'No no! I'm not gonna let this happen! I have to make them see! I have to! I won't stay down!' Hiccup thought angrily. With a fierce growl and yes a growl he lunged himself at them pushing his dad back with all his inhuman strength which was enough to send Stiock down to the ground and Hiccup let out a loud warning growl to the Nightmare. They eyed each other for a moment before the Nightmare's pupils dilated. Hiccup started to calm down, his own eyes staying silted and teeth sharpened for another moment before going back to normal.

"It's okay he's a friend you just scared him." Hiccup said to his dad as he turned towards him. "Dad this is Heatspike, Heatspike this is my dad." He introduced them.

"Hiccup? Have you gone mad? They're the enemy! They've killed hundreds of us! We've been at war with the devils for three hundred years!"

"And yet I'm standing near Heatspike and talking to you." Hiccup said calmly, "Dad please just-"

"Hiccup you will stop this! Get away from that thing! And you have better have and explanation for this betrayal!" Stoick bellowed getting closer to Hiccup his anger at its max.

"Can you not hear me?"

"All I hear is nonsense! You will move and let me kill the beast!" Stoick yelled having had enough.

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP?" Hiccup growled letting his eyes and teeth change. "I'm trying to tell you, but you have to listen to me! For once dad, please just listen and let me tell you how I almost died!" Hiccup said stepping up to his dad and just as he did that the other dragons came out of hiding. They all shot out off the forest swooping down into the cove.

Bluewind the Deadly Nadder let her tail stretch out showing of the poisonous yellow spikes while Splitter Stone the Gronkle came close and stood beside Heatspike, eyeing the big Viking.

Teeny, Snapout, Wingbeat and Greeny the Terrible Terror's flew and landed on top of Hiccup's shoulders and head hissing at Stoick.

Sparcy the Hideous Zippleback let out toxic gas into the area around the clearing as she moved up to stand on the other side of Heatspike and lastly Vulcan the all red Nightmare came to stand right next to Hiccup rapping his tail around his waist and giving Stoick a fierce glare.

Stoick could only stare in utter disbelief at the dragons that surrounded his son, but even was more shock as another growl came from behind him.

"Dad meet Toothless." Hiccup said calmly with a small smile on his face.

Stoick turned around only to have his axe knocked out of his hands and there right in front of him stood a sleek black dragon. A Night Fury.

"Dad?" Hiccup said stepping closer to his dad.

"Hiccup what? How?" He asked not moving from where he stood.

"I think you should sit down for this one dad… it's kind of a long story."

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe so um what did you think?<strong>


	3. The Deal

**Another random one-shot and I'm happy you all like this ^-^ thank you for your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but anything you don't know. **

* * *

><p>As my dad started to yell at me in the Mead Hall, I began to worry and pretty much freak out. Toothless was in the hands of the Vikings, Vulcan and the others were still locked away in the arena and I was no help right now I was at the mercy of the great Stoick the Vast...my dad.<p>

"I should have known. I should have seen the signs."

"Dad please-"

"We had a deal!"

"I know we did. That was just a… It's all so messed up." I said feeling like ripping my hair out, I knew I shouldn't have taken the deal or at least yelled louder before taking that it.

"So everything in the ring, A trick? A lie?"

"I screwed up. I… I… I should have told you before now... I just… I was... Take this out on me, be mad at me, just don't hurt Toothless or the others please this is all on me!"

"The dragons? That's what you worried about? Not the people you ALMOST KILLED?"

"They were just protecting me! There's not dangerous dad they're like us!"

"They've killed hundreds of us!"

"And we've killed thousands of them! They defend themselves, that's all! They raid us because they have to. If they don't bring enough food back, they'll be eaten themselves. There's something else on their island. It's a dragon no monster like…"

"Their island? So you've been to the nest?" Stoick said stopping his pacing and leaning closer to me.

"Did I say nest?" I said nervously.

"How did you find it?" Stoick demanded.

"What? No, I didn't. Toothless and-and Vulcan did. Only a dragon can find the island." I said trying to explain, but then I saw the look on my dad's face and mentally slapped myself for saying that.

"No, no, no. No, Dad. No, please, it's not what you think. You don't know what you're up against. It's like nothing you've ever seen," I yelled, but he was already walking out of the Mead Hall my pleas to him were nothing. "Dad, please. I promise you, you can't win this one! No, Dad. No. FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE, WOULD YOU PLEASE JUST LISTEN TO ME?" I yelled getting frustrated for once would he just listen.

I grab his arm and tried pull him back to get him to look at me to make him see reason, but he just shoved me aside like nothing onto the floor making me slide back on the ground.

"You've thrown your lot in with them. You're not a Viking. You're not my son." He turned and left me there.

'You're not my son...' Those words rang through my head and cut deep… all I have ever done is try and make him proud, but...

'Your father's a lucky man I'd be proud to call you my son...'

Vulcan... He's looked out for me since I was little and taught me to see reason, showed me the world, telling me there's always hope and to use my mind… he showed me kindness and he cared... He has never once looked down at me as if I was just useless...

My eyes silted and I felt my teeth sharpen turning into flesh cutting fangs.

"Ready the ships!" I heard Stoick yell.

I got back to my feet and ran out of the hall. With blinding speed, I lunged at Stoick tackling him down to the ground.

"HICCUP what in Thor's name are ya doin'!" He yelled out as I jumped off standing over him and he let out a gasp as he looked up at me.

"Hic-Hiccup? Wha-what?-" He stuttered which was so unlike him.

"I'm done, you and _your_ tribe can go, but I can't just stand here and watch the ones who've cared for me be killed by you." I turned my back to him as he stood back up.

"You're a great chief just but you're no father you never were... I've had it I'm not going to try to be the son you've always wanted and I'm not going to let you had my real dad, I won't let you hurt any of them!" I turned back and Stoick seemed to take a step back.

"If I take you to the nest will you set Toothless and all the other dragons free?" I said as serious as I felt.

Stoick seemed to be slowly pulling away from the shock and seemed to become angrier.

"What did those devils do to you?" He said in a hushed but angered tone, but I stood my ground I wasn't going to let this man insult my family.

"Those so called devils saved my life! They raised me! Showed me kindness and love while all you did is push me aside, and always looked at me with that disappointing scowl my whole life! They protected me and I won't let you hurt them!" I growled low in my throat.

Stoick could only flinch at my outburst, but right now, I did not care.

"Do we have a deal?" I asked again in a calmer tone. "I'll take you to the nest and you set my family free."

"I can't take the deal freeing those beasts they're too dangerous." Stoick said in his full height, "Wha'eva those beasts did ta yeh I'll fix it."

"I'm not broken Stoick I'm better then I could ever be and if you don't let them go I'll make sure you won't use them to find the nest it's either me as guide or nothing!" I said taking a step closer.

Stoick hesitated for a moment before sticking out his hand, which I took.

"Deal." We both said.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe so did you like it? And I was wondering should I turn this idea to an actual story? Review?<strong>


	4. Kill Ring Gone Wrong

**Okay! Dang ****random girl**** you can be pushy! But still… I love that about you! I take threats as a good sign! In addition, to all of you who have reviewed and some of you who do want this as a story I am happy to say it's a work in progress! Say late December maybe early January should have the first chapter done along with maybe some others, but till then enjoy some random one shots k? and maybe if I get enough reviews I'll get it up sooner (If I get a laptop for Christmas then thats a promise!)**

**Also to those who already see this as a story and it's just at random time skips and stuff these are cuts that will _probably not_ be used in the actual story just tad bits I can up with out of randomness XD **

**Okay back to business sorry about the long wait, family problems and lack of computer time is this authors excuse, so for the long wait I hope you enjoy this quick one shot.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the mistakes and my OC Vulcan. **

**(o)o(o)o(o**)o(o)o(o****)o(o)o(o****)o(o)o(o****)o(o)o(o****)o(o)o(o****)o(o)o(o****)o(o)o(o**)o(o)o(o**)o(o)o(o****)o(o)o(o**)o(o)o(o**)o(o)o(o****)o(o)o(o****)o(o)o(o****)o(o)o(o****)o(o)o(o****)o(o)************

_**Hiccup's POV**_

"I'm ready." I said firmly with the courage I didn't know I had.

Soon a silence fell over the entire crowd as the cage released the Monstrous Nightmare. The doors stayed closed for about a second and then out bursted the Nightmare covered in raging flames that matched how much anger it felt. It ran around the ring blasting fire into the crowd missing them as they moved out of the way of the burning flames. The Nightmare stopped above me holding onto the bars that made up the ceiling and looked down at me.

"_Hiccup?" _The Nightmare said in dragoneses. While everyone just heard him growl. He then dropped down in front of me and began to approach.

Vulcan came closer eyeing me surprised that he was with me for the first time in a whole year. As I backed away, I held my shield and dagger out to my sides. First, I dropped my dagger and then my shield. I held out my hands in front of me and just stopped moving completely.

"_Hiccup." _He said confirming who I was as his eyes widen and a small smile seemed to spread across his face._ "My boy I thought I'd never see you again." _He said as he came closer letting out small gentle growls_. _"Hey, it's okay," I said soothingly, "its okay…" and in a smaller voice, I said through my bond, _'It's so good to see you… I…I thought… I am so sorry… ' _I added and he seemed to be holding himself back his eyes widening even more he seemed… proud, and then his eyes landed on my helmet.

"_You were finally able to prove to them that you were one of them?"_ He asked smiling, he knew I've always wanted to prove myself, but now that I thought about it… was I really one of them? My dad always wanted this, he always wanted me to be like him, like all of them, but it's what _he_ wanted… it's all he ever wanted. I glanced around the crowd and I knew… this _was not_ me. It didn't take long to come up with my answer after that. I placed my hands on my helmet, taking it off my head. I took a quick glance at Stoick, the man who could never look at me without the disappointed scowl, to make sure he was watching me as I threw the helmet to the ground. "I'm not one of them." Looking straight into his eyes, _'I never was.' _I thought back as I heard the audience gasp, but I just ignored them all.

**Third Person POV**

"Stop the fight." Stoick said his tone of voice with a bit of fear for his son.

"No wait!" Hiccup cried as Vulcan began to tense up.

Hiccup then said in a calmer tone to get Vulcan to relax, "I need you all to see this. They're not what we think they are."

Vulcan felt himself fill with such pride he had to hold himself back from giving his adoptive son a hug.

Hiccup slowly and determinedly started to place his hand on Vulcan's snout and Vulcan leaned his head allowing the contact.

"We don't have to fight them." Hiccup said with a ghost of a smile. _'We don't have to be afraid.' _Hiccup though as he gazed at Vulcan the dragon that has always looked after me the one who could never stop believing in me and of course acted as my second father.

Stoick lost it then as he grabbed his hammer slamming it on the bars of the cage and roared out, "I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!"

At the bang, Vulcan's pupils narrowed into silts and he snatched me up in his claws and blasted fire straight into the crowd. He looked around wildly for the danger and all I could do was stay in place and scream.

"Hiccup!" Astrid cried out. She quickly grabbed an axe on the wall using it as a wedge to open the gate just enough so she could squeeze through. She saw Hiccup in the Nightmare's grasp and with a hammer in the arena she picked up, she flung it at the Nightmare hitting it right on its jaw.

"_Vulcan NO!" _Hiccupyelled out in dragonese trying to get Vulcan's attention even though he knew it was hopeless. Once a dragon was in danger it would run on its instinct and if it happened to be protecting not just themselves but there hatchlings, then nothing could stop it.

Stoick pushed his way through the crowd trying to get to Hiccup. "Out of my way!" He shouted. He ran to the gate and with just a swift pull lifted it open.

Astrid dodged a blast from the dragon as it chased her around the ring Hiccup still in its clutches.

Stoick stood at the opened gate and yelled, "This way!"

Astrid made a dash for it and made it just as the Nightmare shot out another blast of fire. At that moment, I took my chance and slipped out of Vulcan's grasp.

"_Father please STOP!" _I yelled out in dragoneses, but when he saw I wasn't in his arms he charged at me and knocked me down standing over me still looking out at the crowd and let out a fierce roar shaking the whole arena and it also happen to translate to,

"_NOW!"_ Vulcan roared out. All the dragons in the arena bursted out of their cages as I finally noticed that they had been loosened when Vulcan had been running around the ring in the beginning.

Spiltter Stone the Gronkle stood out as he flew around in wild circles as Sparcy the ZippleBack and Bluewind the Nadder stood close to Vulcan. Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse I heard a screeching sound coming from the sky. I glanced up but the arena was covered in smoke and then I heard a blast and Toothless bursted in.

"Night Fury." I heard someone gasp. I slowly stood up and Vulcan let me only to have me lifted off the ground and on to Toothless's saddle.

Then smoke stated to clear.

**(o)o(o)o(o**)o(o)o(o****)o(o)o(o****)o(o)o(o****)o(o)o(o****)o(o)o(o****)o(o)o(o****)o(o)o(o**)o(o)o(o**)o(o)o(o****)o(o)o(o**)o(o)o(o**)o(o)o(o****)o(o)o(o****)o(o)o(o****)o(o)o(o****)o(o)o(o****)o(o)************

******************And there you have it! Again sorry for the wait I'll try to update sooner next time, but I have homework, a 500 word writing assignment that you have to use the term It's spring already and a five page report on Grover Cleveland all due next week... Don't you all just love school? Anyway till next time and to all off you who reviewed I thank you! And again thank you all! And thank random girl for this update :D**


	5. Not much of a Battle

**Hello! Miss me? Yeah I know this took forever but I just don't have the time at the moment so I apologize for the lack of updates. I hope everyone had a fantastic Christmas I happen to get into a argument with my 8 year old neighbor if dragons existed or not she said they didn't! Is anyone else hearing about this? **

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this small piece XD**

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing! T-T**

* * *

><p>This raid had come out of nowhere one minute people are peacefully walking around the village doing there usual work ready to head to sleep when BAM! A huge ball of fire strikes the middle of the tribe shattering the peace of the night.<p>

Vikings took action quickly telling there small children to hide and headed out to fight the beast that dared harm there home.

Gobber the Belch was one of the few adult males that had stayed behind from the usual trips to find the nest. He was fiercely running around, his prosthetic hand a hammer now, and letting out a loud battle cry. Seeing a fellow Viking fighting off a Zippleback Gobber could see the Viking was injured enough to not be able to hold his own ground. With a fierce cry, he jumped into action. The Zippleback seemed startled at first at the new comer eyeing him for a moment before leaning back in what seemed surprise and quickly taking off away from the old blacksmith.

Gobber shrugged off the Zipplebacks reaction as a sign of fear, but it seemed every time he was ready to battle a dragon or jumped into battle. The dragons would look at him or even a sniff at him and they would fly off away from him sometimes even knock him of his feet to keep him down away from the battle.

"Wha's up wit this!" He yelled out in angered, after being he was knocked down for what seemed to be the tenth time that day. Determined now to figure out the problem he charged at a Gronkle headfirst only to have a Nightmare grabbed him from behind. It grabbed onto his fake hand and flew off into the sky. He let out a yell and as quickly as he was in the air, he was dropped in the middle of a circle of dragons. Three Nadders, two Gronkles, and six Terror's surrounded him. He glared at the Monstrous Nighmare who had dropped him to his doom as it circled him and he readied himself for a fight of his life... However, it never came.

The Monstrous Nightmare let out a low grunt to the other dragons and flew off back to the village. The other dragons simply circled Gobber before they sat down. Soon all of them had there eyes on him minus the Gronkles' who had fallen asleep.

Gobber waited for an attack or even a sign of violence, but they just sat there starring at him. The Terror's circled him each giving a hiss at him, but Gobber was no push over and with a mighty cry charged at the little dragons, but only to be tackled to the ground by the Nadder's each restraining one of his limbs and only have his peg leg loose he was doomed. Gobber could only lay there hoping for a quick death. He waited, but the dragons simply kept him from moving. The Terrors had gotten bored and sat around him.

"Ay get off!" He hollered, he wouldn't be treated like a comfortable bed for the beast. The dragons just ignored him and hissed at him.

Gobber gave up he couldn't move and the dragons seemed they wouldn't be moving anytime soon. So, he just laid there for what felt like hours until finally the Monstrous Nightmare returned. It landed right in front the group of dragons grunting to them. The others seemed to growl in response and with one final low growl from the Nightmare the Nadders' and Terrors' back away from him. He quickly got up and prepared for his own death, but all the Nightmare did was circle him as the other dragons took there leave and what was shocking to him were the baskets set up near the forest which they had picked up and flew off.

"What it tha' name of Odin-" he started, but cut off as the Nightmare approached him. He quickly let out a battle cry and charged and to only have his feet knocked out from under him.

He grunted as he tried to stand, but the Nightmare was pretty much on top of him at the moment. He stared daggers at the beast ready to receive any damage and return it tenfold!

"Do your worst beast." He growled.

The dragon opens its mouth and Gobber flinched away, tensing up to receive scorching hot fire blasted into his face, but all that came was a sloppy tongue. The Nightmare coated him with saliva; it stung his face as the Nightmare coated him with it and a quick sniff at him and soon dashed away.

"Oh fur' tha love of Thor!" Gobber yelled trying to wipe away the slime, "Argh!" He grunted.

The Nightmare seemed pleased and with what seemed like a quick nod flew off leaving Gobber there to let him get back to the village.

* * *

><p><strong>Not much happened right? But I'll let you guess the name of the Monstrous Nightmare and if you don't know it then it's proof you haven't read any other chapters. <strong>

**Reviews anyone? Maybe if I get more then three I'll add another chapter within this week XD and I'm sorry for any mistakes I can never find them all.**


	6. Hiccup's inner fire

**Hey! Yeah I know long time no see right? We'll I've been just to lazy I guess and writing 2 new stories one which happens to be for this fandom is hard! Taking a brake at the moment I'm listening to the songs by Skillet and we'll I think it fits my mood so I'm just making this as I go so any mistakes you see are mine!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>The fire was blazing all around him eating up the wood and turning his home into a burning grave.<p>

"Hiccup! Hiccup!"

He heard his fathers voice calling to him, but he was to terrified of the flames.

Man if the fire didn't kill him his dad sure would.

He had tried finding a way out, but everything was blocked and there was no escape. The fire grew and grew engulfing everything and if he didn't get out it would soon engulf him. He's had his share of burns after working in the forge since he was little, but he really didn't want to become a walking torch and if the fire didn't kill him the smoke would.

"Hiccup were are ya!" He heard his dad yelling out. Stoick had ran into the house the fire was not going to stop him from finding his son.

Everything was being eaten away by the fire the eating away at the support beams and ceiling. Stoick saw his son huddled in a corner his expression unreadable, but it didn't matter he had to get his son out.

"Hiccup hold on!" Stoick yelled gripping his hammer and started clearing a path for himself destroying the crumbled wood. Ignoring the sting in his eyes and not taking notice that the whole building was crumbling to the ground.

"Dad stop!" Hiccup suddenly yelled out. "Your only making it worse! You have to stop!" But his dad wouldn't listen to him.

He heard the groans and cracks and as his dad worked his way to get to him. Stoick didn't see the as a large chunk from the ceiling began to fall right over him.

"NO!" Hiccup yelled in pure horror. He'd seen his mother die and he refused to see his dad meet the same fate.

Time seemed to freeze as the fire that once scared him seemed to be a comfort as he reached out as if to knock the falling wood out of the way and something seemed to gather up inside Hiccup and soon fire shot out from behind him hitting the burning wood away from his dad.

Stoick did not see how the fire seemed to bend to his sons will as he grabbed his son's out stretched hand hoisting him up to his feet before picking Hiccup up bridal style and running out of the burning building.

The villagers outside cried in joy as there Chief can out of the burning building with only minor burns carrying his son in his arms.

"I need a healer!" Stoick shouted and soon Hiccup was taken into a hut to be cleaned and to make sure he was okay.

No one else took notice that were ever Hiccups unconscious body seemed to pass the fires died down and soon all the fires in burn had gone out.

* * *

><p><strong>Can't really explain this one, but if you liked it tell me and sorry again for it's shortness. <strong>


	7. Storms and Monsters

**Hey! Long time no see right? Life's been really busy lately, I'll tell you that, but anyway here's just another random one-shot (that feel more like drabble) I came up with a while back and I'm finally getting to post them!**

* * *

><p><em>*Storm*<em>

The wind was pushing against them, trying to get them out of it's way, fighting them as if they were mortal enemies.

"Come on bud!" Hiccup yelled through the roaring winds. The rain drops were like chilling needles, trying to pierce his skin. His vision was blurred and his whole body was screaming for rest from the flight, and Hiccup thought if he felt this way he hoped Toothless was better of.

The dark clouds tried to strike at them with blinding light, shake them out of there territory with the loud roars, but they fought on.

The village was just up ahead, just a few more feet. Hiccup urged Toothless on with a small nudge encouraging him to keep going, just a little bit longer and they'd make it...

Lightening blinded them, shocking them sending hundreds of watts into there system, causing both Hiccup and Toothless to roar out in agony. The storm had finally won, it's lightening meeting it's mark.

They seemed to float there for a moment as if gravity couldn't touch them until the began to plummet. They fell towards the deadly ocean, falling inside the black to become lost forever...

***Monster***

Hiccup sat stock still as he watched the flames dance around, Gobber's voice along with the other trainees were nothing but background noise to him. The fire seemed to call him, hypnotizing him with it's deadly dance. The Night Fury claw mark on his back started to glow softly, spreading over his back and soon his entire upper torso, changing his peach tone skin into a deep dark midnight black, his finger nails into sharp claws.

"Well that 'birth mark' is pretty good, but Hiccup 'ere has a better one," Gobber said, "Go on Hiccup show 'em." but as all the others attention was turned towards Hiccup they saw him start to reach out towards the fire, and not show any signs of stopping.

"Hiccup!" Gobber said in a panic as he shoved Hiccup backwards and getting him out of his strange trance.

"Whoa!" Hiccup cried out in surprise before groaning, "Why would you do that?" he asked slowly starting to get back up, but catching a glimps of his hand stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Are you insane?" Astrid asked. How the heck can he ask that when he was about to put his hand _into_ the fire!

"Oh no..." Hiccup whispered as he scambled to get up his arms rapped around himself. "Oh man, oh Thor." Hiccup said trying to stay calm.

"I-I-I gotta go!" Hiccup said suddenly scrambling away, but was stopped as Gobber picked him up by the neck of his shirt. That was a bad idea.

"Oh no you," But he cut off as Hiccup's shirt ripped in his grasp and the fabric was left in his grip while Hiccup fell to the ground.

"...don't..." Gobber said wide eyed as he saw what laid under the clothing.

Hiccup whole upper body was covered in black scales going further down pass his pants line, and stopping just above the neck as it seemed as the scales were spread up further as if mimicking freckles.

They all stared at Hiccup in pure shock, everything just seemed to freeze until Hiccup looked up at them all studying the looks on there faces before opening his mouth and screaming bloody murder.

* * *

><p><strong>Any Skillet fan's guess the songs I was listening to while writing this?<strong>

**This is kind of short and more like drabble, but I liked where it cut off... Don't know what I was thinking! Well if you like it review if you didn't tell me what you didn't like!**


	8. Not So Normal Morning

**Hey! Again this took kind of long sorry about that... **

**So this one-shot kind of had a mind of it's own so whatever you think happened to Hiccup please do tell!**

**I've been emptying the clutter of plunny's that have been getting into my head, but with my creative writing class being oh so boring, All I can do in the class is sit there for more then half an hour with nothing to do, but come up with more ideas.**

**And to random girl and sakiko of soleana some of these _will_ become stories, which ones? I don't know yet, but I have other stories to be finished, though I have been working on a plot... as you can see I'm not very good at managing my own stories, but if you'd like to see one of these as a story just ask, I take request. **

**So to all, I hope you like this little bit!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned HTTYD you wouldn't see me on this site now would you? So no I don't own HTTYD I even lost my movie so I can't proudly say I own the movie either T-T**

* * *

><p>Hiccup woke up on a normal day of being 'Hiccup the Useless' and of course nothing out of the ordinary, but of course being who he was, nothing ever stayed normal.<p>

The first thing he noticed was how much more clearly he could see, not that he had bad eyesight or anything, it was more like foggy glass being removed from in front of your eyes, showing him that there was a lot more to see then he first realized.

He didn't think about it much though, and simply hoped that maybe today would be better than the others.

As he slowly started to climb out of bed, and slipping his fur boots on to get ready to start the day, Hiccup didn't realize how his day was about to get a little more interesting.

Hiccup was still half asleep, so as he opened his door using a little more muscle then he realized he now had, and the next thing he heard was the sound of ripping metal. The sound caught him completely off guard causing him to become fully awake, and look at what just happened. He was holding the door that had been ripped from its hinges.

Hiccups eyes widened and looked around as if expecting someone to pop out of nowhere, but seeing he was all alone he glanced back at the door and gently put it down, thinking that maybe the hinges had just been really rusted. He'd fix them later.

Hiccup quickly made his way down stairs, and surprisingly he managed to jump off to the side not even half way down the first 5 steps, before actually landing on his feet instead of stumbling and landing on his face.

He then noticed a plate of half burned bread and slightly cooked meat sitting on there kitchen table. Hiccup felt a slight smile cross his face at his dads attempt at making breakfast for him and even though his dads food was never really edible Hiccup couldn't help but at least see how his dad did at cooking so Hiccup picked up the platter sniffing at the bread and cringed, it did _NOT _smell good in the slightest bit. He slowly picked up the bread and quickly tossed it into the fire place hoping the ashes would hide it, and now all that was left was the half cooked meat.

Hiccup inspected it and was about to just toss it out like the bread and skip breakfast all together, but then Hiccup noticed the smell. It was a lot stronger then he was use to, and he noticed not only could he smell the scent in his own home, but also the terrible smells from the village outside from the waste, the grim and dirt, and the sweet smells coming from the great hall... but he was nowhere near the halls and he usually didn't smell the stink around the village because he was so use to it.

Returning his attention at the half cooked meat he also noticed that it was giving off a really good aroma and even though he new it was not edible for someone like him, probably better for a wolf or a dragon, but it just smelled so... _good_. Again he looked around as if expecting someone to appear out of no where before he took a small bite out of the still bleeding meat. His teeth easily cut through the meat and he slowly started to chew and man was it juicy and surprisingly it tasted as good as it smelled.

Without a second thought Hiccup gobbled it all down licking his lips as drops of blood slipped down his chin. Until it was finally gone. He licked his fingers clean of the blood and wiped his moth with his sleeve, and put the plate down.

With his stomach now satisfied he left his house and started a small jog to the forge. As he peered up at the sun and seeing it was a little higher then normal he soon realized it was late and started running towards the forge.

There were people everywhere, attending to the sheep, rebuilding homes from the last dragon raid, fishing poles over there shoulders as they went out to catch fish, just another day in Berk.

Well at least it started off like it did until Hiccup started to weave through the crowds and what was shocking was how fast he was going and not even bumping into anyone. Some only saw a blur of green and brown, but when they saw it was Hiccup running that fast they stopped and stared, not believing there eyes, but Hiccup paid no mind to them, his only focus was just trying to make it to the forge and not tripping over his own feet and he didn't notice the huge log two Vikings were carrying. Hiccup gasped and people waited for the usual Hiccup disaster waiting to happen.

As if in slow motion Hiccup put his arms out grabbing onto the log and using his momentum from running flipped his body up and over the log. The Viking around could only stare in amazement. Any other Viking who did that would have, it would be considered normal, but this was Hiccup, who fell and tripped over thin air, and was legend for his clumsiness and screw-ups.

Hiccup landed crouched down on his feet and as if coming back from a daydream, and after blinking a couple of times before straighten out and standing up awkwardly.

He saw the crowed staring at him, each with either a disbelieving look on there faces, or just plain shock.

"Um well yeah..." hiccup said awkwardly fidgeting where he stood, "Um... you go on fixing and I'll, um... I'll just get going..." he said gesturing towards the forge, "Well... good morning." he said lamely turning around and running towards the safety of the forge.

People could only stare as he jogged towards the forge.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah... that's it... I couldn't see this really going anywhere so where it ends is pretty good and I kind of made it out of pure boredom.<strong>

**Tell me what you think and the next post should be up soon!**


	9. Playing With A New Friend

**Hi! Long time no see right? Any way this idea just happen to come along and ruin my concentration from my homework! So hey you guys get to enjoy my suffering!**

**And to Starkiller173! You were right! It was Monster! You gotta love Skillet! (I forgot to put that in my last chapter)  
><strong>

**To all those who've reviewed thank you all for your reviews they give me the fuel I need to keep writing!**

**and to random girl, again I am planning something for this, I just don't know when I'll have it up! I'm still one the first chpater and it won't be up for a while... I just have a lot of other stories I'm working on right now, and I just don't have the time to work on every singles one all at one! But just wait! Ok?**

**Disclaimer: Yup! I don't own How To Train Your Dragon! But I did find my DVD!**

* * *

><p>"Hiccup dear don't go to far!" Valhallarama called out to her 3 year-old-son as he started chasing after a small yellow butterfly.<p>

Hiccup only giggled some more as the butterfly flew back and forth and around him. He tried grabbing at it, but it just wouldn't stay still!

"Let the boy have his fun, it's great practice for when the real thing comes along!" Stoick said as he came up to his wife placing his hand on her back, "Just let him play Val, he'll be fine."

As Hiccup's parents talked they didn't see Hiccup follow the butterfly into the woods, or even saw when he disappeared.

Hiccup ran after the butterfly, running as fast as his little legs could carry him.

He walked slowly towards the butterfly when he saw that it had pause and landed on a flower. Hiccup slowly knelt down to watched it.

In his little mind he wondered if the butterfly would teach him how to fly, not like he'd seen the dragons do, with there diving and attacking, oh no not that at all! He was always fascinated by flying, high above the ground, and maybe even touching those white stuff in the sky!

Hiccup let out a gasp as the butterfly suddenly took off again, and with wide smile spread across Hiccup's face as he dashed off again behind the butterfly.

He chanced after it until he finally lost it, he was frustrated at first, but that emotion quickly turned into fear, he didn't know where he was.

"Mommy?" He called out noting that the sun was starting to go down.

"Daddy!" He called out and repeatedly called out to his parents.

His lower lip started to quiver and his eyes started to water and soon Hiccup slumped down to the ground as he hiccuped, he was lost and scared and he wanted his mommy!

He cried and cried as it got darker and darker.

"Mommy." He whimpered, and trembled, as the sun finally went down.

Suddenly a light lit up in front of his face, grabbing his attention. He peaked up from behind his bangs and soon saw more lights, each of them floating around and blinking.

His tears slowed, but he continued to hiccup, and ever so gently Hiccup put up his little palm and let one of the lights land on his hand.

Soon the one light was joined by others, slowly covering the little boy causing him to giggle, and his fears soon started to melt away, with the comfort from the little lights, Hiccup felt safer, and not to far off in the distance a mother and her own child watched in amazement as all the little lights landed on the human hatchling.

The mother Night Fury watched on in surprise at finding such a young hatchling so far from his nesting grounds, and she was tempted to leave the young hatching, one less killer to worry about, but as she was lost in her own thoughts she didn't notice her own hatchling grow closer and closer to the human child.

The young Night Fury had never seen a human up close, and who knew they were so tiny! He could easily pin it down to the ground! The little dragon grew closer and closer, only a few feet away and... he pounced!

Hiccup saw the black thing come out of no where and let out a small squeal as he was tackled to the ground and all the lights scattered away. He rolled with the other being and when he was finally pinned down he saw a pair of big green eyes.

Hiccup had heard of dragons and from what he understood they were, mean and evil, and_ really _scary looking and the thing that tackled him was defiantly not a dragon... it was a friend!

Hiccup let out a laugh and grabbed the black figure by the appendages on its head and giving a good pull causing the little Night Fury to yelp and jump off the small human.

The mother Night Fury watched on in curiosity as her hatchling played with the human, both more curious then afraid of one another, and it filling her heart to see something so innocent, and... forbidden... a human and dragon playing.

She let out a small purr as she approached the little hatchlings.

Hiccup looked up at the other figure and looked up in wonder. It was huge! As big as his daddy and it had the same eyes as his friend.

"Mommy?" He asked his friend as he pointed at the bigger dragon. He received a nod from his friend and with a couple of steps he closed the gap between himself and the mother Night Fury.

"Mommy." He said hugging on of her legs and berrying his face into her warm scales.

The mother Night Fury looked down at the little human and purred before raping her tail around him causing him to squeal in happiness from the new height.

She cocked her head, signalling her own hatching to climb onto her back as she placed the little human on her back.

She then started to make her way towards the path that lead to humans next, surely they would be out and about looking for the human hatchling.

She walked slowly so neither of the little ones would fall off.

On her back both the little ones were starting to nod off after a long day. Hiccup pet his friend and smiled at him, and his friend seeing this mimicked the strange gesture causing Hiccup to giggle.

"Toothless." Hiccup muttered, "You Toothless."

Toothless didn't know what his friend was taking about, but he liked the word, it had a nice ring to it.

"I Hiccup." Hiccup said with a smile, "You wanna be Toothless?"

He received another toothless smile from his friend and he took that as a yes.

"Night night Toothless." Hiccup said as he closed his eyes snuggling up with his friend. Toothless gave a small reply and rapped around his friend joining him in the land of dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll continue this another day hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are loved!<strong>


	10. Hiccup's True Power

**Hey, some readers requested I continue the monster drabble from chapter 7 so here it is.**

**Oh and I don't know about Vulcan, I'm working on him, maybe I'll post a story with just him, it'll help with his development.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p><em>Hiccup whole upper body was covered in black scales going further down pass his pants line, and stopping just above the neck as it seemed as the scales were spread up further as if mimicking freckles.<em>

_They all stared at Hiccup in pure shock, everything just seemed to freeze until Hiccup looked up at them all studying the looks on there faces before opening his mouth and screaming bloody murder._

The scream was high pitched, making all the trainees and Gobber cover there ears at the sound.

The villagers of Berk, who had gone to bed awoke to the scream and faint yells of 'Night Fury' were heard through out the village.

Hiccup felt the burning pain spread throughout his body, tears streamed down his face as he continued to scream. The villagers gathered around when they finally located the source of the scream. Many dared not to get close, lingering, but never getting close to see what sort of creature would be above.

Stoic didn't hesitate though. He climbed up towards the screaming, only for it to finally stop. He paused for a moment, but kept on going.

Hiccup had finally fallen over, and Gobber could only stare down at the young lad, shocked at what laid before him.

Hiccup was covered in black scales, his boots had claws sticking out from the tips of them, on his back he had grown wings. He now had a tail which laid limp behind him and his hair was now black as night, and his nails were now claws and the only thing Stoic could mutter once he reached the top was 'Odin.'

The teens didn't dare move, scared stiff at what had just happened. They were at the edge as far away from Hiccup as possible.

Fishleg's was trembling, but his curious mind was racing with questions, one just so happen to slip pat his lips.

"What-What ju-just hap-happened?" He asked in a small scared voice.

Suddenly Hiccups eyes snapped open causing everyone to freeze.

Hiccup stared on ahead, his vision a bit blurred, but he slowly turned his gaze towards the people surrounding him.

Piercing green eyes landed on Stoic. and he couldn't resist a small growl as he began to get up his, wings spreading out causing him to look bigger, more menacing, and deadly.

He growled at all of them as his gaze fell on all of them, his eyes narrowing as they landed on the fire. His gazed shifted from the fire to the humans until another ear splitting shriek caused Gobber to yell.

"DUCK!" and everyone hit the ground, Astrid and the twins rolling off to safety while Legs and Lout made a brake for it, running down and away. Gobber had staggered back falling off from where they had been roasting there meal and followed the teens down toward the rest of the villagers.

Hiccup let loose a fierce green fire ball, and then dove down off the cliff before spreading his wings and fly high into the sky.

He dove back down and fired another blast of green fire near the villager causing them all to scatter and duck.

Yells of 'Night Fury' filled the air once again as green fires exploded around the village.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay not much happened here... sorry I've been having a block the last couple of days, I can't seem to write <em>anything<em> and coming back to my one-shots I thought I could get the flow going again, but I'm stumped...** ** Any request? **

**Reviews are welcomed.**


	11. Say Uncle!

**Hello people! Okay so the deal with this one-shot was after watching _The Legend Of Korra_ final! It was great by the way and I got this funny idea and so my brain kind of clicked and I grabbed my iPod and got crackin! After emailing it to myself I kind of went over it fixing a few things here and there and well this came up... It was fun to write so I hope you enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>The sound of a horn made Hiccup jump and drop the sword he was sharpening onto the rotating stone, which caused the sword to go flying and cement itself into the wooden wall.<p>

Hiccup stared at it for a moment and just shook his head, it wasn't like it was the first time, and so with only a quick mutter of "I'll get it later" he made his way out of the smith, and out into the open, where he saw people standing around in puzzlement. The alarm was usually saved for dragon raids, but it was the middle of the day, and dragons never attacked at those times.

Hiccup thought for a moment before deciding to go find his dad, and his first guess was down by the docks.

He ran towards the docks passing other villagers on his way. Just as he turned the corner he slammed into someone and fell back.

"Sorry!" Hiccup said in a hurry as he scrambled to stand, "I didnt-"

"Watch where your going." The person snapped.

Hiccup couldn't help but blush as he saw who he had bumped into. Astrid was still standing and did not look happy.

"S-s-sorry A-Astrid I was just..." But he trailed of as Astrid turned and ran towards his house, and by his guess she was looking for his dad too.

He debated on whether calling out to her, but thought better of it. He took off down the hill and towards the docks.

He saw people gathered down near the docks. He stayed back, finally seeing why the alarm had been blown.

It was a ship, not the biggest, but it wasn't small either, and it was close, he could already see a couple of crew men. Was it a raid? Another tribe? On closer examinations Hiccup felt he'd seen the ship before, just didn't know where.

Finally deciding to make his way down towards the docks Hiccup jumped down and paused for a moment and tried to figure out how to get past everyone. He managed to squeeze his way through to the front of the crowd, using his small size to his advantage, for once it was useful.

His dad along with Gobber were standing in front of the crowd, and by the look on their faces the ship wasn't a threat. Gobber was smiling and his dad seemed like he was told Hiccup had done something stupid again, something _really_ stupid.

"Dad what's going on?" Hiccup asked stepping forward to stand beside his dad.

"Hiccup?" Stoic said turning around to look at his son, "What are you- never mind, just get back to the smith, this is no place for you."

"But dad-" Hiccup started, but cut off when Gobber spoke.

"Come on let the boy stay, don't you want him to meet his uncle?" Gobber said with a mischievous look on his face, "You know he was bond to meet him some day."

"Wait my uncle-"

"WWAAWHHOOO!"

A man's scream filled the air and Hiccup turned to see a man standing on the very top of the ship. The man wasn't viking size, which was strange because Hiccup hadn't seen anyone like that before, and as far as he could see the man wasn't the tallest either.

Stoick groaned, rubbing his forehead, and muttering something under his breath.

"Um dad?" Hiccup asked as the man continued to yell out and wave his arms at them.

"Don't worry about it Hiccup," Gobber said as he placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder, "just wait till you meet you're Uncle Ulfr, you're mother's brother."

"Wait mom had a brother-"

A splash caught his attention and Hiccup saw the man had fallen off the ship and the crew were scrambling around to get a boat down.

"Yup tha's 'im, yer Uncle Ulfr," Stoick said, "Also known as the Wolf of the Sea, a great explorer, and thief."

Ulfr was swimming to shore still grinning like a maniac as he finally reached the dock, with a boat following behind him.

"Stoick!" Ulfr said as he pushed himself out of the water and ran up to embrace the said man.

"Good to see ya again! I see ye haven't lost any weight! And you still have a great helmet!" Ulfr said all in one breathe as he snatched Stoick's helmet off his head and placing it on his head.

"Ulfr," Stoick said trying to stay calm and not strangle the man, "What are you doin' 'ere?"

"Came here to visit, restock on supplies if you'll be so kind." Ulfr said with a shrug, the helmet still on his head, "We were passing by the island and I haven't been 'ere in years, and I've been meaning to come by." He grinned as he clapped his hands together, "Now where's me nephew?"

Hiccup tried hiding behind Gobber, but Gobber only helped by guiding him to Ulfr.

"Right 'ere, and it's good to see ya again, any good stories you won't mind sharing?" Gobber said with a toothy grin.

"Gobber! Good to see you! We'll most of you, but you still look great! Oh wait till I tell ye about the time I broke both my arms and fought my way through a whole mob with nothing, but my mouth, and dagger! And is this little Hiccup?" Ulfr said as he looked Hiccup.

Hiccup had been wrong, Ulfr was about the same height as his dad, but he was leaner which probably helped since extra weight would be bad if you lived out at sea. His brown hair was messy, sticking out in random directions, his eyes were green and freckles covered his tan skin, and other then the tan he somewhat looked like Hiccup.

Ulfr was studying Hiccup, looking him up and down, poking at his face, before smiling, showing off his golden tooth.

"It is!" He said as he picked Hiccup up and spun him around and then placing him down. "You've gotten pretty big since I've see ya! We'll not the biggest, but still at least you know you're growin! Oh I got you something too!" He quickly pulled out a pouch which he jingled and placed in Hiccup's hand.

"Been saving small knickknack's since I didn't know what to get you, and you weren't very specific when you were two, and I didn't exactly know what a 'Unckie wa chu beknee' was so I just got whatever caught my attention, my favorite one in here has to be the tooth I knocked out of a pirates mouth when we raided his ship!" Ulfr said grinning like a maniac.

"Ulfr!" Stoick finally snapped. "I don't know your reason's but _why _are ya 'ere?"

Ulfr turned around and faced Stoick. Ulfr sighed and crossed his arms.

"Hiccup hold my leg for a moment." Ulfr said while Hiccup did that and stood there awkwardly.

"Believe it or not, I came here to visit, and you think I don't miss dry land?"

Stoick glared at him.

"Okay you got me, we need supplies, our last bins of food and rum blew up on our last adventure, and Berk was the closest island, that and I still have a couple of Snoggletog presents that were pilling up for Hiccup here." Ulfr said as he stood up straight, "and now," he tossed Stoick's helmet back to him." I have a nephew to catch up with."

* * *

><p><strong>Yup that's pretty much the idea. Coming up with Ulfr was kind of fun, and Ulfr means 'wolf' by the way.<strong>

**Review?**


	12. What do you want from me?

**Hey? How you doin?... ****Nah that's lame let me start over... What'sup? OH I missed you all! I kind of been a jumbled mess here, and couldn't think up anything for Vulcan, which shows I'm a terrible OC creator -_-' ****So on a much other note and stuff, this was _supposed_ to be a happy little one-shot, where Hiccup ends up happy, but it ended up well not what I expected so just read along and you'll see...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

><p>Young Hiccup sat all alone on the forest floor.<p>

It was a small clearing, surrounded by bushes and trees, lit up by the moonlight, and a place Hiccup found himself spending more and more time in.

His secret spot, where he wasn't a failure, or the chief's son, he wasn't anything. He was just Hiccup.

No one knew of this place, not even his own dad, and he hoped to keep it that way.

Why was he there you might ask? Well today had just been one of those bad days, just a day when he felt it was hopeless, no matter how much he tried he was useless, nothing but Hiccup the _Useless_.

He had finally had enough when he heard a conversation Gobber and his dad had been having, and it just screamed at him how much of a failure he was, compared to the other kids, he was the smallest, the weakest, the idiot who couldn't do anything right!

He just didn't want to hear it anymore, he didn't want to hear the disappointment in his father's voice, he didn't want to be looked down on! He didn't want it anymore.

It'd be so much easier on everyone if he just disappeared, gone, and never come back.

Hiccup hugged himself, feeling as if he was falling apart, but he refused to cry, he had to keep some form of dignity, something that proved he was a Viking.

Why couldn't he have been better? Strong like his dad, or even deadly like his mom use to be? He was just a clumsy boy with his head up in the clouds.

"_We'd be better off if the dragons came and ate you, all you do is get in the way."_

"_Yeah you're nothing, but a useless Viking, heck you're not a Viking at all."_

The words had hurt, even more then usual.

He couldn't take it! He was tired of not being good enough!

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!" Hiccup yelled as a flood of tears streamed down his face. He jumped up, a look of furry on his face, while his tears gleamed in the moonlight.

"What more can I do? I've tried, and tried, and _tried! _But it's not _good_ enough! It's _**never**_ good enough! I can't do _anything_ right!" Hiccup yelled out to the sky, glaring up at the stars as if it was all there fault, "I'm not strong, I'm not big, I can't lift anything but a lousy dagger…" Hiccup's voice grew quieter, "Why? Why me? Why did it have to be me…"

Hiccup sobbed and dropped to his knees and continued to cry.

"What more can I do?" He said through his sobs, "Every time I try, I just make it worse, and I can't even make my dad look at me than more then just a failure…"

He thought of the conversation his Dad and Gobber had had and how what his dad said made him realize… that he was not a Viking.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Not much of a happy one as I had planned, but hey it's good right? And I'm itching for ideas so here the deal, you leave me a word, any word, Example:<strong>

**Toothbrush, Corn, Snowflake, etc.**

**And I'll write a one-shot on it kk? So leave some words and hopefully I'll get back to the next one-shot. **


	13. Falling Clouds

**Hey! Sorry for the long wait kind of lost my touch sorry, and stuff came up, but I'm back! How have you been? Okay so this one-shot was a request by ****AdamantiumDragoness,**** and I hope you enjoy this see you at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD**

* * *

><p>"What is that?" Hiccup asked in astonishment as he looked up at the sky and watched white little… things, the best word he could think to call them, drift down from the sky.<p>

It was a colder then usual and the villagers of Berk had been excepting hailstorms to roll by anytime soon, but this, this was some mystery indeed, little piece of clouds possibly? Hiccup put his hand out and watched as the cloud melt in his hand. 'Rain maybe?' Hiccup thought, 'but it's still winter.'

The villagers all around them were stopping and looking up at the sky, whispering among themselves, was it Ragnarok? People stood frozen in fear until the chief called there attention and told them to head to the Great Hall.

All the villagers began to do as just that, quickly heading towards the hall, and as for Hiccup, well he had other plans. Slowly heading up a hill, Hiccup slipped away from the village, and into the forest, if there was someone who knew about the stuff drifting from the sky, it was definitely Vulcan. In addition, who is Vulcan you might ask? Well he was a very old Monstrous Nightmare, old enough to remember in his youth the first time he saw ships land on Berk many years ago.

No one saw, nor even seemed to care, as the 10 year-old disappeared into the forest.

Hiccup ran deep into the forget making what seemed to be random twist and turns heading farther, and up into higher ground before he reached a small mountain. There was a cave within the mountain and Hiccup began to climb before finally reaching the small cave where he knew his friend would be.

Approaching quickly Hiccup head inside only to be taken by surprise to find Vulcan wasn't there. He was surprised because Vulcan usually slept the winter away, he would wake up on occasion to have a quick hunt or get something to drink, and maybe he was just doing that.

"Vulcan?" Hiccup called out as he started to back climb down only to stop at the sound of a purr like growl that made him look up, and right above him, he saw a huge Monstrous Nightmare, his scales were a scarlet red and he was looking down at Hiccup with soft, kind eyes.

Hiccup smiled up at him and quickly began to climb up only to stop when Vulcan rapped his tail around Hiccup's waist bringing him up and placed the small boy near him.

He ruffled Hiccup's hair with a warm gust of breathe before settling back down and gazed up at the falling clouds. Hiccup stood there for a moment switching his gaze from the falling clouds to Vulcan before finally asking, "Um Vulcan do you know what that stuff is?"

Vulcan seemed surprised at first before nodding his head and encircling Hiccup to keep him warm giving him a place to sit as well instead of the cold ground.

"It's called snow." Vulcan said in growls and purrs that Hiccup understood, "It use to fall all the time when I was still young, I use to love watching it fall from the sky, in was cooling, and even though it is quite hard to light myself when it snows it is still quite a beautiful sight."

Vulcan stared curiously at Hiccup, "Has it really been that long? That your people would not tell you what snow it."

"No, not even my dad knows what it is." Hiccup said, "The Elder didn't look as scared as everyone else though, maybe she already knows."

"Yes, that will be likely, 100 winters and this is the first time in a long time since it has fallen."

"100 winters? Wow." Hiccup said his eyes lighting up and looking back at the snow.

"Snow…" Hiccup said testing out the word putting out his hand to catch the snow again in his hand only for it to turn into rain once again.

"Why does it turn into rain then?" Hiccup said with a slight pout on his face.

Vulcan chuckled in a way only a dragon could, "It melts when it comes into contacted with anything warm, but when there is enough of it, it can become quite a fun substance to play with." Vulcan said as he pushed his snout into the snow on the ground and making a little pile.

"I use to watch the human hatchlings play with snow when I was a young, it was like a version of a game I use to play with my brethren when I was still learning how to control my inner fire."

"You can play with snow?" Hiccup asked, his curiosity finally coming to, after he knew this snow was nothing dangerous.

"Yes I believe the term was 'Snowball fight' a very fun game to play, well watch on my side." Vulcan said, "You can build things as well, you just have to have a little imagination, and I am quite positive you already have something in mind."

Hiccup only nodded his head as he looked at the small pile of snow before getting to his feet and crouching down.

He stuck his hands in the pile, pulling back with a handful, and packing it tight to make a snowball.

"That's the spirit." Vulcan said with a nod and then received a snowball to the face.

Hiccup laughed aloud and before either knew how, they began a small snowball fight.

Hiccup ran down the small mountain throwing another snowball at Vulcan, who didn't bother moving out of the way as it nailed him in the eyes. He simply shook it off and made sure to keep chasing Hiccup getting him where he wanted him to go before thumping the trunk of a tree causing the snow on the branches to fall over Hiccup burying him under the snow. Vulcan let out a growl like laugh as he helped Hiccup out of the snow, and encircled him once again when he saw the boy shivering.

"That's enough young one, you may be able to run around till sundown, but these old bones need rest." Vulcan said nuzzling Hiccup's checks and breathing out warm breaths, even blowing out smalls steams of fire on the ground, causing the snow to melt, and turn into steam, helping to stop the boys shivering.

"Now wouldn't it be best you go back to your nest? I am quite certain the other humans will begin to notice you are missing and as much as I enjoy your company I do not want cause alarm."

"Yeah I guess, but I don't think anyone's noticed," Hiccup said, "I don't think they even know I'm not there."

"Now Hiccup, I am sure Gobber would probably be looking for you, and your father, both of them will be looking, and then you can tell them that there's nothing to worry about."

"I guess…" Hiccup said, still not really wanting to return just yet, "But can I come back again? Or will you be sleeping?"

"Come back anytime little one, if I am asleep or not I will enjoy your company." Vulcan said giving Hiccup a small lick and letting him go one his way, receiving a quick hug from Hiccup before the hatchling headed back to the village.

Vulcan watched on as Hiccup disappeared out of his sight before returning to his cave and began to drift off, with the sight of snow falling over everything.

'_And to think,'_ Vulcan thought as he drifted to sleep, _'that I thought I would never see the snow again.'_

**~(*)~**

Hiccup was out of breath as he walked back to the village, it seemed that most of the villagers were still in the Great Hall, but he saw a group of kids outside still looking up at the snow, and he happened to know this particular group of kids.

He saw the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, poking the snow with sticks, while Fishlegs was looking over the village as best as he could, the snow being such a new discovery.

Asrtid and Snotlout still seemed a bit cautions with the snow, and that's when an idea formed in Hiccup's head.

A small mischievous smile, came over his face as the idea lit up. Crouching down Hiccup picked up some snow, packing it tight.

He thought on which one to hit, definitely not Snotlout or Astrid, and not Fishlegs so that left…

Tuffnut didn't have time to react as a ball of the white stuff nailed his sister in the face, but naturally he laughed at her as she tumbled back in surprise, his laughter echoed with another as the others looked up and saw none other then the runt of the litter.

Hiccup only waved down at them as Tuffnut continued to laugh only to meet the same fate as his sister.

"Snowball fight!" Hiccup yelled out, before grabbing what they guess was snow off the ground and throwing it at the others. Astrid stood back in surprise as the others didn't hesitate to throw the snow back at Hiccup and each other and she was about to just walk away when a ball of snow nailed her on the back of the head.

She slowly turned around, everyone else had frozen, minus Snotlout who onlg looked scared out of his wits as he pointed a finger at Hiccup.

She slowly knelt down gathering the snow and while her eyes stayed on Hiccup, at the last second she threw her snow ball at Snotlout nailing him.

She couldn't help, but laugh and the snowball fight continued.

When the other villagers finally came out of the hall they found the kids no longer looking at the sky in fear, but playing what they had finally been told was snow.

Snow that had not fallen in 100 winters.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? I had fun writing this, but towards the end the spark kind of left, but I'm satisfied! Thanks again for the idea AdamantiumDragoness. Any other words or sentences people would like to suggest I'm up for the request and hopefully I'll have others up soon!<strong>

**Reviews are much loved!**


	14. Super Vikings

**This idea was like a crazy plot bunny that would not leave me alone! It was a honorable battle... that I lost... To a bunny... So I typed this up mighty quick so sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes, I just needed to get it settled down so I could work on other stories, and request.**

**To those who have reviewed thank you for the positive feedback.**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing!**

* * *

><p><em>This is Berk…<em>

"I know that Hiccup! Now get back to work!" Gobber yelled out as he continued to hammer away preparing himself for the upcoming raid the Elder had predicted.

_I need to stop thinking aloud… _Hiccup thought as he made his way out of the blacksmith and towards Gobber's house.

Villagers were awake and readying themselves for the attack, and how, you might ask, would they know of the coming raid? Well the Elders prediction of course, her gift allows her to see into the possible futures.

All the people of Berk are born with a gifts the most common being super strength, his own father didn't have that power, but he had one much stronger that made him one of the greatest chief's in history.

Hiccup finally reached Gobber's place quickly looking for what his teacher had forgotten, but then he heard the screaming and roars right outside the door. He opened the door to see the action only to slam it shut as a Monstrous Nightmare blasted fire right in his direction.

"Dragons…" Hiccup breathed out as the rush of adrenaline ran through his veins.

The battle had begun.

Hiccup quickly ran out into the fray, looking all around him as the battle raged on.

He watched all the Vikings use there powers, some using there weaopoms, sonic waves, fire blast from both sides, and huge waves of water raining down to put out the flames.

Hiccup was stared at Stone the Rock as he dropped down from a Gronkle's after he turned into a rock, only to be pushed back by a shockwave.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!' Screamed Blubber the Scream because well his powers involved a lot of screaming.

He was about to get back up, but he suddenly felt weightless, and saw other Vikings floating around him only they were still fighting on.

Hiccup began to 'swim' in a sense through the air as he made his way back to the Blacksmith.

Other Vikings fought around him barley missing him with one of there attacks.

Hammer the Weapon Master had stopped a hammer from smashing into his face by inches.

Suddenly Hiccup fell toward the ground again as the weight retuned and by his guess Agnar the Fat had lost a lot of energy.

He fell in the path of a Deadly Nadder as it shot out a steam of blazing hot fire.

"Hiccup!" The great Chief Stoick the Vast yelled out as he grabbed Hiccup by the scruff of his tunic not even flinching as the blast of fire his him square in the back.

"What is he- what are you doin' out?" Stoick asked only to toss him aside with one order, "Get back inside!"

Hiccup didn't look back as he finally made it to the Blacksmith.

* * *

><p><strong>I did say I typed it up mighty quick, so I could get it out of my system, and if you haven't figured out what's going on here's your hint:<strong>

**I gave Viking's superpowers.**

**It was a fun idea that attacked me, but I have no idea where I'm going with this, but anyway I might com back to it later on.**

**Reviews are loved and I'll catch you later!**


	15. A crazy party AU

**Hey there! Sorry for the long wait, but how great for Riders of Berk?! Yeah so any way I still have a couple of your request toFinnish, but I had this little tiddebit in my iPod so here's a quick one-shot for all you amazing people! **

* * *

><p>With music blasting into her ears, and lights flashing everywhere, Astrid could not find one reason why she had agreed to come to Scott Louts party.<p>

Perhaps it had been Rebecca's begging or what she heard that her resent crush would be there she would never know.

People had been dancing non stop from the moment she had arrived, and of course at the same moment the drinkers had held a drinking contest. At the moment Rebecca and her twin brother, Trenton, were up against each other, and knowing them they would drink until they both wouldn't be able to stand.

Sighing for what felt like the hundredth time that night Astrid started to make her way though the crowd of dancing people, still questioning why she had agreed to come to a party like this.

She would never know. All the things she knew were not meant for the public eye had been right in front of her face, she was seriously going to be mentally scared for the rest of her life, but all that mattered right now was finding Rebecca and Trenton, and getting them both home even if she had to drag them to the car and stuff them in the trunk.

"Come on people we need someone up here!" the DJ said into the mike trying to find some poor soul to go up on stage, and the moment Astrid looked up to see who had been either brave enough, or stupid enough, to go up there and what she saw made her stop dead in her tracks in the middle of the crowd of dancing people.

Hector H. Haddock had been roughly tossed onto the stage and stood awkwardly up there. Helooked frantic as everyone either laughed or cheered at him, and all Hector could seem to do was just stand there.

Astrid stood behind the crowdwatching Hector. She could just leave, it wasn't any of her business, and it was his fault for coming to the party in the first place... But still... Doing this to him wasn't right...

'He better feel greatful for this.' she thought as she made her way towards the stage.

* * *

><p><strong>So what'd you think? Any idea on what they should do once they get together on stage? Of course they're not just going to leave what fun would that be? <strong>

**Leave a review or what you think should happen!**


	16. Gone

**... For the longest time I have disappeared off the face of fanfiction, well sort of, I'll probably need to re-read the reviews you have all kindly left me while I try to get my writing life together, but none of you want to hear my rant or excuses and I should really just shut up and let you read... Yeah sorry.**

**Okay so hi everyone enjoy and see you at the end of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned HTTYD... well I wouldn't be here now would I?**

* * *

><p>"Come on bud!" Hiccup yelled out as they climbed higher and higher into the sky.<p>

A great black dragon, a legendary Night Fury, shot up into the air, the only hint to see it was there was when the stars vanished for brief moment behind him. Its wings beat faster and faster shooting up into the sky at an amazing speed. The two friends were both enjoying the cool air as the wind blew passed them as they flew.

The great hero of Berk, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, who sat on top of the black dragons shoulders, let out a laugh of pure joy as they flew into the silver clouds.

"Hiccup!" called out a young blond, named Astrid, on top of her Nadder, Stormfly, as they flew just below the them.

"Come on we have to head back to Berk, your dad said he wanted you back by sun down!"

Sun down had been hours ago, the stars were the ones in the sky now, currently gleaming in the beautiful night sky.

"We're coming Astrid!" Hiccup called out from above as they paused in mid flight, "but there's one more thing we need to do!"

Toothless continued to fly higher, and higher, passing the clouds and growing closer to the stars and just as the cold air started to become too much for Hiccup to handle, the duo dived bombed straight back down towards the earth.  
>They were soaring straight down, faster, and faster, the smile on Hiccup's face growing wider, and wider by the second, and with a quick 'click' Hiccup took out his prosthetic from the petal and pushed himself off Toothless.<p>

This all happened in a fraction of seconds as Hiccup started to do flips in the air enjoying the feeling of free fall with his friend by his side.

Just as the earth came closing in on them, Toothless's smile disappeared from his face as he sensed a shift in the air. Time seemed to pause as Toothless sensed the inhuman rift and before Hiccup could even question his his friends behavior, Toothless swung his tail around and shoved Hiccup away.

Hiccup let out a yell as he was smacked and sent off course, away from Toothless, and what he saw next would haunt him for the rest of his days.

A tear seemed to appear in the sky, green swirls floating there, and Toothless was falling straight towards it.

"Toothless!" Hiccup cried out as Toothless let out a shriek and fell into the rip.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled out as she flew towards him catching him in his fall, but he fought against her as he desperately tried to get to Toothless.

His heart was pounding in his chest as he desperately tried to break free from Astrid's grip. All that ran though Hiccup's mind was getting to the strange swirling rip, it didn't matter to him what he would find there, all that mattered was getting to his best friend, but slowly the rip started to shrink away, as if repairing itself.

"No," All the color drained from his face, "no, no, NO!" he yelled as he struggled against Astrid's hold on him, which was the only thing keeping him from falling off of Stormfly.

"Toothless!" Hiccup cried out again, staring in horror as he saw the rip disappear.

It was too late.

Toothless was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so it's something I wrote way back... but after reading my past chapters I kinda want to bury myself in embarrassment and gosh I sound awkward on here... still do! So I'm not asking for reviews this time just say hello or pm or something... honestly I don't know what I'm doing anymore.<strong>


	17. The Choosing

**The dead can rise, just saying. **

**Note at the end of chapter.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned we'd all be happy, but I don't.**

**Published: 12/5/14**

_**The Choosing**_

* * *

><p><em>The Choosing.<em>

_One of the greatest ceremonies on Berk, in all of history in fact, and it's a ceremony everyone dreams of being in when they're nothing but a tot. Here on Berk dragons have been a part of our lives, our history, our culture, for the past 300 years. Dragons have always been a part of who we are, or even who we can become. To be in the Choosing, to get your own dragon and become a Dragon Riders was the greatest of honors._

_Unless you're me of course, when you're me things always seem to have a catch._

_It's not that I have any trouble with dragons; I'm the son of the Chief and the greatest Dragon Master to have ever existed._

_Sometimes I think that's the problem._

_I'm a fishbone and a bit clumsy I just don't have the strength of my father or even the grace of my mother. How could two f the greatest people in our history have a son like me?_

_I'm just a hiccup._

"And where do you think you're going?" Gibberish asked the small boy as he plucked him right off the ground.

Hiccup- being use to all of this- simply dangled for a moment before he was placed down. Behind him sat Grump and in front Gobber with left him with no chance of escape.

"Well early day you know? Quick start at the forge and-"

"You do know what going on don't'chu Hiccup? What's going to happen in only a short few days."

"Thorsday? Did I forget Grumps birthday again?" But Hiccup lost the humor from the look Gobber gave him.

"The Choosing, Hiccup, and the day everyone's been preparing for, the day your parents and every person on Berk expect you to participate in."

"Why?" Hiccup suddenly asked but sighed knowing the answer to that.

"Well we both know why, but what I don't know is why aren't'cha excited as everyone else? You're the-"

"Pride and joy of Berk I've heard it hundreds of times before Gobber." Hiccup said looking away from the old smith. He placed his hand on Grumps stomach and began to rub small circles on the dragon's tummy much to the pleasure of said dragon.

"I just-," Hiccup tried to convey his feelings into words, but he seemed at a loss for them.

Gobber took that moment to pull out a stool while Hiccup gathered his thoughts; he sat down to wait.

The hand on Grump continued to message before Hiccup went on.

"It's always like this, people expecting this greatness from me. "The pride and joy of Berk" destined to bring greatness and honor to the land but Gobber look at me!" Hiccup said. The squeak of his prosthetic feeling louder then it really was.

"I'm no better then anyone on this island, every dragon I've ever tried to get on can't deal with me. Sure they can go on slow rides but I... I can't keep up with them." Hiccup drew his hand away and leaned his back against Grump. "What... what if I'm not even chosen? People except so much when I can barely stand how high they want me to reach."

There was silence between mentor and student Hiccup thinking there was nothing else left looked away.

"Sorry for piling this on-"

"You won't fail Hiccup."

Hiccup glanced up at Gobber and seeing that same look of absolute certainty made him look away again, he didn't want that same look one Gobber's face, it was unnerving.

"How do you know that?" Hiccup asked a bit frustrated because he wanted to know how people believed in him so much. Being the son of Stoick the Vast and Valka the Great didn't change what he was.

"Because you're Hiccup," Gobber cut of his train of thought and grabbed his attention with three single words, "and if there's anything I've learned from watching you grow up is that you're one of the greatest dragon tamers I've come to know."

Hiccup looked at him this time and listened.

"When you were born you were small and looked like a fish," Gobber began his tale, "Valka was worried you wouldn't make it, I was secretly making preparation for your, well you know, but your father he was the one who held you and boomed that you were going to be the greatest one out of all of us and I'm sorry but he was right." Gobber gave him a fond smile.

"You Hiccup have done incredible things without even realizing it, from the saddle improvements, to the taming of beast and even after your incident Hiccup," he gestured to the boys leg, "It didn't stop."

"I saw you at no more than a year old with Skull Crusher and Cloud Jumper already wrapped up in your wee fingers. At four you ran into the woods and came back with dozens of Terrors ready to jump when you so much as hoped. Hiccup you may see it as something everyone on this village has come to learn, but you were born doing what many of us take years of training to learn."

During his speech Gobber had stood up and placed a hand on the boys shoulder.

"No one doubts you Hiccup, but it's time for you to stop doubting yourself do you understand?"

Hiccup looked up at gobber and simply nodded his head.

"Good, now sharpen this would ya? I have an appointment at midday."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Random chapter update! I was going to add more, but I had nothing so here you go? Sorry for the absence I mostly write things out and never really post them, i just read fanfiction, but hey i'll put stuff up sometimes right? Hope you enjoyed it! also any mistakes here are there because I'm not the best editor so point them out if you wish, I like criticism.<strong>


	18. Off to Hogwarts

**I've decided to add some information at the beginning of each chapter to help readers better understand the drabble I'm posting up.**

_**Information Regarding Chapter:** Berk is an island hidden from the rest of the world, and not just the muggle world, but from the rest of the wizarding world as well. Training dragons is a practice that is kept a secret from everyone so no one will ever be able to train what is labeled as untrainable and use them for whatever reason good or bad._

_No outsiders allowed, and no one who steps off the island is allowed to show anyone how to train a dragon. Hiccup is the main focus in this chapter along with one other thing._

_Hiccup wants to go to Hogwarts._

_Magic isn't forbidden, or even anything special, but why bother to really learn passed the basics?_

**Further notes at the end of chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Posted: 05-08-15<strong>

* * *

><p>It was on his desk the moment he got home.<p>

Window left open, with the light hitting it at an angle that just added a dramatic flare to it; Hiccup didn't know whether to cry or run around screaming. He opted for neither.

Instead he just stood frozen in place, feeling if he moved it would grow wings and fly out the very window it came through. Excitement finally got the better of Hiccup and he let out a shout as he sprung over to his desk and snatched up the letter in his hands.

He didn't spare any more time being completely amazed and switched to making sure this wasn't just a horrible prank. Luck was with him today however as he read the letter three times before it was made very clear what this meant.

He was going. He was going to Hogwarts.

"Yes!" He cheered over and over as he kissed the letter a few times before running out his bedroom door.

"Dad!" He called out as he clambered down the steps tripping over the last one as he found his dad in the den near the fire pit having a discussion with Gobber.

"Dad, Dad look!"

Stoick caught his son before the boy fell into the fire by the way he had been running. Stoick didn't get a word out before the he spotted the letter in his son's hand and became very very still.

"Well would you look at that!" Gobber exclaimed enjoying the look on his friends face.

Excitement slowly died down as Stoick continued to only stare at the letter before he took it.

Hiccup's broad smile slowly melted off his face as his dad read over the letter himself.

"I-I mean," Hiccup began to stutter out, "you never said I couldn't go, sure I mean no one outside of Berk goes to school, but-but dad I just- I really want-" He cut himself when his father shifted tucking the letter away.

He was silent as his dad slowly walked towards the door.

"I'll think about it." Was all his father said before he closed the front door behind him.

Hiccup stood unwavering wondering exactly what had happened at least he didn't say no, right?

Gobber cleared his throat bringing a very confused boy's attention to himself.

"I'll talk to him don't'chu worry Hiccup." Gobber reassured him, and gave him a wink. "You should start packing."

It lifted his spirits just a bit, but Hiccup was still unsure. His dad could be unpredictable sometimes.

The house rumbled as he felt the roof shake, he looked up and sighed. Might as well get something else done today that wouldn't crush his spirits.

He made his way up the stairs decided to trust in Gobber, if anyone could really talk to his dad it was him.

Toothless had been waiting for him near the window just as he stepped through the doorway. He didn't even think about it before he was out the window on Toothless back and off to who knows where. One thing about the people of Berk is thw world is so much closer on the backs of dragon's.

* * *

><p>Hiccup let out a laugh as he shoved Toothless aside as they raced to the door. The flight had really lifted Hiccup's spirit along with a close encounter he wouldn't be mentioning to his dad any time soon.<p>

"Come on bud, dad's probably gonna say no, but-" Hiccup stopped dead in his tracks once he saw what was inside.

Laid out near the fire pit was a trunk, a small chest on top of said trunk, a broom stick, a couple of books, along with a stack of books bundled and ready to go.

Gobber and Stoick turned to see the young viking at the door way dumb-struck. Toothless nudged passed Hiccup to get inside and simply curled up in the fire tired from the long flight and ready for a long rest.

"Guess who's going to Hogwarts? And I don't mean the dragon either." Gobber said with his hands on his hips smiling at Hiccup. Stoick sighed but gave his son a small smile as well, but wondered about the delayed reaction. Hiccup should have-

"Yes!" Cried the 11 year old jumping up and running toward them. He rambled on a mile a minute Stoick barley making out the "thanks yous" and the "this is amazing" in between some other nonsense.

Gobber let out a bark of laughter and simply ruffled Hiccups hair.

"Yeah and it's all here, I just make a quick stop to Diagon Alley by myself since someone took off." Gobber gave the boy a look as he smiled up at Gobber, he was going to Hogwarts and that's all that really went through his head right now.

"I know I'm sorry I just didn't think I'd get to go!" Hiccup exclaimed, "I mean mom went, but she never got to finish and I- I just really wanted to go." He finished quietly.

"You are your mother's son Hiccup, she had the same excitement when she went, which means you'll also be needing this." Stoick said as he took something out from his belt.

Hiccup's eyes widened as he he saw the wand in his father's hand.

"I may be a bit rusty, but I know for a fact that this one is the one Hiccup. It's previous and only other owner was your ancestor after all." Gobber explained, "Yew wood, 9 1/2 inches, with dragon heartstrings!" Gobber exclaimed, "Bad combination some would say, but we're Vikings!"

"It's an occupational hazard." Hiccup responded back. The boy looked up at his father and back at the wand. He then took it into his own hand.

Sparks bursted from the wand and the flames in the fire pit soared up startling Toothless from his slumber.

Gobber clapped Hiccup on the shoulder as Stoick rubbed at his forehead.

"His mother's son." He muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew. <strong>

**So I'm ending it there. There's more back story into this, but I'll add that on later, whenever. **

**So yeah Hiccup is going to Hogwarts! Been wanting to write this out, and have a few more ideas that would follow this one, but that'll be for later. And to all potterheads who may be reading this, I haven't read the books, so please rant to me if I get anything wrong.**

**Also any ideas on what could possibly go wrong once Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third gets yo Hogwarts? Because I do! Haha! Alright review, tell me what you think should go wrong, and also house ideas! I have an idea in which house he would be sorted into, but I wanna hear what you people have in mind so click on the blue button and let me know.**


End file.
